Living with the Cat
by MUS1CFR34K
Summary: Ikuto and Amu each despise each other. Who will survive when they have to live in the same house and in the same room? Read to find out. *Sorry i suck at summaries* *Rated T just in case*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey fellow human beings! This is my first Shugo Chara fanfic so wish me luck.**

 **Harsh comments are allowed, just not too harsh**

 **MUS1CFR34K: Ikuto do the disclaimer!**

 **Ikuto: What's in it for me?**

 **MUS1CFR34K: Bag of catnip?**

 **Ikuto:... Fine whatever. *bored expression* MUS1CFR34K does not own Shugo Chara, just the plot line.**

AMU'S POV

"Utau you can't just do your homework a minute before the9op bell rings. It took me around 1 hour to finish it!" I told my best friend, Hoshina Utau, as we sat in the back of the classroom while she rushed to finish her 3-page essay that was due in less than a minute now.

"Amu, I never said this was going to be a good essay, just a last minute essay," Utau told me while she finished her second page.

I guess i forgot to introduce myself. Hi, I'm Hinamori Amu and I'm 16 years old. I attend Seiyo High School and I'm a sophmore. I have pink hair that looks like bubblegum that reaches half way down my back. I'm sortof short for my age but not too short. My best friend is Hoshina Utau. I've known her since we were in kindergarten and we instantly became best friends. Utau has long blonde hair that reaches the floor but she always has them in two high ponytails. She 4 inches taller than me and she's the biggest procrastinator I've ever met. I swear if you gave her an assignment and tell her she has 3 years to complete it, she'll do its 5 minutes before it's due. I gotta love her though, right?

Utau finished the essay right after the bell rang. But also right after the bell rang, Tsukiyomi Ikuto walked in the class. Tsukiyomi Ikuto is the player on the school. He has dated almost every single girl in this school. He cares about no one but himself. He's the biggest self-centered jerk in the school. He doesn't care about anyone but himself. I don't even know how he passed freshman year, he doesn't even do any of his work and he's always late to class. I also should mention he's Utau's twin. I'm kinda surprised they are related. They look nothing alike and their personalities are totally different. Utau is a very caring person and would give her life for the other hand, Ikuto doesn't give a shit about anyone but himself, he would never give up his life for anyone. He'll make sure someone else dies if his life is in danger. He's a heartless self-centered ignorant jerk. Every week you'll see a random girl tryna make Ikuto stay with her but it always ends the same: Ikuto pushes them away and they fall to their knees bawling their eyes out. I understand why they are attracted to him but I don't understand why the practically worship him, he's an asshole but he's pretty hot I admit but still. In case you haven't noticed, I hate Tsukiyomi Ikuto with a passion. If i ever end up in the same room as him alone, only one will survive.

* * *

 **MUS1CFR34K: Oh Amu you don't know what I have in store for you. :)**

 **Amu: Should I be afraid of you?**

 **MUS1CFR34K: Yes you should be afraid of me, very afraid of me :)**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

 **CIAO!**

 **-MUS1CFR34K**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I'm back. So this story will have several genres. For example it'll be dark but funny and stuff. I just write what flows out of me.**

 **MUS1CFR34K: Amu! Disclaimer please.**

 **Amu: what if I don't do it?**

 **MUS1CFR34K: I'll let Ikuto take you to a room, just the two alone. And let Ikuto be in charge :)**

 **Amu: you wouldn't**

 **MUS1CFR34K: Watch me. Oh Iku...!**

 **Amu: fine I'll do it! Just don't call Ikuto. MUS1CFR34K does not own Shugo Chara only the plot line.**

* * *

 _Amu's POV_

I walked to the park after school like I usually do after school everyday. When I arrive to the park I sit on the swings and set an alarm for 6:30 so I can start walking home. I start swinging on the swing and forget everything. I don't like being home because it reminds me of what happens there when I'm home. I guess I should tell you guys more about me.

My mom died when I was 11 years old in a car crash. We were on our way to my track meet. This dumbass drive missed a stop sign and they hit my mom's side. I was in the passenger seat but all I got was a broken arm while my mom died instantly. I always blamed myself. I stayed in my room for a whole month not talking to anyone and barely eating anything. It was that until Utau made me go outside.

 _Flashback_

 _Im laying in bed. Something I do a lot these days. I was hugging the purple bear hugging a pink heart. My mom had gotten me this bear two weeks before the accident. She said it reminded her of us because her favorite color was purple and the bear was purple and since my hair was pink the pink heart reminded her of me. It the most precious thing I own. I was hugging the bear and staring blankly at the wall when the door suddenly slammed opened._

 _"HINAMORI AMU GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THAT DAMN BED BEFORE I DRAGGED OUT MYSELF!" Utau screamed as she entered the room. I put my face on the pillow and mumbled,_ _"I don't feel like it."_

 _Next thing I knew my blanket was pulled off of me and Utau made me look up. She looked me directly in the eyes and told me the one thing that made me get out of bed._

 _"Amu, I'm pretty sure that your mom would not have wanted you to mope around for years over her death. She would have wanted you to move along. You're mom wouldn't want you to be sad all the time."_

 _With those three sentences I got out of bed, took a shower, and went outside_

 _End of Flashback_

Everything went back to normal for about two weeks but then my dad changed completely. He didn't get over the fact that my mom was dead so he started drinking. Drinking to forget my mom, to forget all the pain he felt. He started coming home late and drunk, sometimes even with a girl. He wouldn't acknowledge me for a week. Then one day i tried telling him to stop.

 _Flashback_

 _I'm in my room doing homework when I heard glass breaking. Immediately I thought someone was breaking in so I grabbed the bat under my bed and slowly started walking down the stairs. Then I saw my dad with a beer bottle in his hand. Out of nowhere he throws the bottle in his hands to the floor and goes get another bottle._

 _"Dad stop drinking it's not good for you," I told him as i started walking to him and tried taking the bottle from him. Biggest mistake in my dad threw me to the floor._

 _"DON'T TOUCH ME YOU BITCH YOU KILLED HER! YOU KILLED MIDORI! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT SHE'S DEAD! WHY COULDN'T BE YOU?!" He screamed at me and threw the beer bottle at me. I tried blocking it with my arms but all the pieces went inside my arms and legs since I was wearing shorts. My dad walked out and slammed the door and drove off. I cleaned the glass of the floor and took the glass out of my arms and legs and cleaned it out._

 _End of Flashback_

That was the first time my father ever hurt me. Before my mom died, he was the nicest guy ever. He would never lay a hand on me and he even called me his "little sparrow". All that I knew about my father changed after the accident. He beats me up almost everyday. If I get something wrong the beatings are longer and more painful. I buy almost 3 bottles of concealer to hide the bruises. No one knows what happens at home, not even Utau. I fake my smile everyday at school. No one suspects of what my father does to me.

My alarms sounds at 6:30 indicating that t=I better get home soon or else. As I walk my usual way home I notice that the streets is under construction so it means I'll have to take the long way. I start running home, taking the long way home.

When I got home 25 minutes later, I noticed my father's car was in he driveway. _Shit, shit, shit!_

I quietly open the door to find the living room empty. I let out a breath I wasn't even aware I was hold and start going up the stairs. When I pass my father's room on my way to my room and hear very unpleasant sounds. I throw up in my mouth and keep walking to my room. At least he's distracted right now.

* * *

 **okay so i know, two flashbacks and maybe not what you expected. i tried the best i could so please any criticism allowed as long as it helps me make the story better. hope yall enjoys. bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry. I wrote the chapter but it got deleted. Sorry. Unto the chapter.**

* * *

Amu's POV

I heard the front door slam shut so either my dad is leaving again or I'm getting a beating. _Please be gone, please be gone, please!_ Apparently the universe is deciding to hate me today 'cause as soon as I finish my little prayer, I hear heavy footsteps going up the stairs. They continued until the reach my door and my door was slammed opened. _He has a thing for slamming doors, huh?_

"Where the fuck were you today when I got home from work you worthless piece of shit?!" he screams as soon as he enters the room.

"I- uh- my teacher made me stay after school to help out kids with their homework a and she let me go late and w- when I was walking back home t- there was construction where I usually walk back home s- so I had to take the long way home so I got delay a little bit," I squeaked out as he started walking towards me.

"I don't give a fuck if your teacher tells you to stay late you fucking come home on time you little bitch!" he screamed as he slapped me across the face so hard it sent me flying across the room. He started walking towards me and when he got in front of me, he started kicking my sides and my stomach. Then he kneeled down and started punching my whole body.

"This *punch* is *punch* what *punch* you get for killing your mother! *punch* *kick*" he says while beating me up. I turn over and cough up some blood and as I do so, he undoes his belt and starts whipping me with his belt.

"If you fucking scream I will make it longer you whore." he said after I almost screamed. This goes on for about an hour. When he leaves, I drag my body to my bathroom and get out the first aid kit. I clean up the wounds on my back and any other cut in my body. _How much longer am I going to have to suffer this?_

 **The Next Morning**

Still Amu's POV

I wake up at 6:00 am like very morning. When I get out of bed, I almost scream as pain erupts throughout my whole body. I slowly walk to my bathroom and look at myself in the mirror. My face is fine since he makes sure none of my wounds are noticeable. The last thing he needs is people getting suspicious of what happens at home. My body is a whole other story though. My arms and legs are full with bruises and cuts. I lift up my shirt and see a humongous bruise on my rib that's a mixture of blue, purple, and black. I turn to see my back and see multiple lashes on my back. I undress myself and turn on my water.

When I finished showering, I get ready and cover any noticeable bruises with concealer. I leave my hair down and go downstairs. I get my backpack and shoes and go outside. I put on my facade I start walking to school.

 **AT SCHOOL**

When I get to school, I see Tsukiyomi and Utau arriving to school. Did I mention they're twins? Cause they are, sadly.

"Hey Amu! Come over here!" Utau yelled as soon as she saw me

I start walking towards Tsukiyomi and Utau.

"Why are you limping" Tsukiyomi asked monotonous. Limping? I'm limping?! Fuuuuuuugde!

"Oh uhhh I fell from my s-stairs last n-night and I s-sprained my a-ankle."

 _Smooth Amu real smooth_

Shaddup conscience!

"Hm okay" Tsukiyomi replied

 **Ikuto's POV**

"Do I owe you something?" she asked as soon as she saw me staring at her. I guess I can tease her cause why not?

"Ya you owe me a kiss" I told her and I saw her cheeks turn a slight shade of pink. I leaned my head closer to hers and her blushed darkened. I guess she figured out what was happening because she pushed my away gently.

"In your dreams, Cat-Boy" she said turning her head, avoiding my gaze.

"Cat-Boy? Why Cat-Boy?" I asked laughing

"Because you just remind me of a cat. You're lazy and cat-looking? I don't know you just remind me of a cat."

"okay. By the way, you didn't really fall down the stairs did you?" I saw her tense up so quickly that I would've missed it if I had blinked.

"W-what are you talking about? I did f-fall down the stairs. Don't believe me not my p-problem." She said. It's so obvious. The stuttering and the noticeable nervousness. Also she tensed up. She's so easy to read.

I know her story is fake and I'm determined to find out the truth.

 **Amu's POV**

Shiiiiiiiit! please don't try to find anything out, pleeeeease

* * *

 **Aaaaaand cut! That's a wrap guys. Sorry for the late update but I was so busy.**

 **Til next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Amu's POV

As the bell rang, everyone rushed to the door. I stayed behind with Utau like I usually do but today Ikuto stayed behind as well.

"Don't you have a class to get to" I asked him as we waited.

"Yes but since we have the next class together," he started leaning in, "I thought I could walk with you, Amu." He whispered right next to my ear. I jumped back and I felt a blush rushing to my cheeks.

"I-I don't c-c-care what you d-do." I stuttered out quietly.

I looked over to Utau and saw she was there with her mouth hanging open. I walked over to her, grabbed her hand, and ran out of the classroom.

"What. The. Heck. Just. Happened?!" Utau asked once we started walking to our next class.

"I have no fucking idea but I think he confused me with someone else." I tried to process what just happened.

"No he didn't confuse you with anyone else. He said your name for crying out loud!" Utau said as we turned the corner to get to our class.

"Well... I... Who knows but I know for a fact that's not happening again." I said as we went inside our class. It's funny cause we're always the last ones to get out of class before but we're always the first one to get to our next class.

Utau went to sit down while I tried to process what happened just minutes ago.

"What ya thinking about, Amu?"

I gasped as I felt Ikuto's breath on my neck. I jumped up and started waving my hands around trying to slap Ikuto. I froze in place when I felt two arms wrap themselves around my arm to calm me down.

"Aww c'mon Amu, don't be like that," Ikuto whispered in my ear. It sent chills down my spine.

I tried pushing away from him but he's too strong for me. I kept struggling but it was no use, he wasn't going let go of me. I stopped struggling.

"Given up already, _Amu_. Got used to me already?" Ikuto whispered in my ear.

"As if!I just wanted to catch you by surprise when I do this." I elbowed Ikuto in the stomach causing him to let go of me. I took this as an opportunity and ran to my seat next to Utau just as the bell rang and the teacher walked in.

"Mr. Tsukiyomi! What are you doing on the ground? Get to your seat right now!" Mr. Wilson yelled at Ikuto.

I tried not laughing but I ended up smiling so I looked down and starting doing the warm up on the board.

Time SkipPage Break

I'm in my last class of the day, waiting for the bell to ring. I felt Ikuto's eyes on me as I stared at the clock for the bell to ring. There's still 5 minutes left of class and Ikuto was really starting to irritate me. I ripped out a piece of paper from my notebook and wrote him a note:

Do I owe you some?

I threw the note to him and it hit him on the head. I heard him chuckle quietly after a few second. He must've read the note already.

After a few seconds I felt something hit my head. I saw it was the note. I opened the note and it read:

Ya. You owe me some answers.

* * *

 **And that's it folk. Sorry I haven't updated I've just been busy and I know no excuse could make it up. I'll try to update during winter break. In case I don't: Happy Holidays!**


	5. Chapter 5

Amu's POV

I stared blankly at the piece of paper

 _Ya. You owe me some answers_

What the heck is wrong with this guy? Can he not understand when someone doesn't want to talk about something?! I swear he needs to get a life and leave me alone. I don't care if he believes my story or not. (Well I actually do but ya know)

I look back at him and flipped him off subtly.

He smirks that annoying smirk and mouths: _How hard_

I guess my reaction because that fucking perv almost fell of his chair from holding his laugh in. fuming, I turned back around. _That asshole, who does he think he is?_

Page Break Just Floating Around

It's my last period, Math. There's 5 minutes left of class and we're not really doing anything anymore. I'm just thinking about how many times Tsukiyomi almost found out my secret. It really didn't help that I have PE with him. That one time was too close

 _Flashback to PE_

 _I'm wearing my basketball shorts because my fat head decided to forget to remind me to bring my PE sweats after the freaking beating. Wonderful. Just wonderful! I dress for PE and when I slip my shorts on, I notice that you can see a couple of bruises on my leg. Ugh, I'll just say that I hurt my leg multiple times when I fell down the stairs (?) Aye it's the best I could can come up with. I checked my bag to see if I had some concealer to at least try to hide my bruises. I found some at the bottom of my bag and as quickly as possible and walked out the girls' locker room._

 _I was the first girl out of the locker room, surprisingly considering my situation. I tried so hard to not limp my way to class, which sadly consisted of Ikuto. Whoopee._ _When class started the teacher made us run 3 laps around the track._

 _Out of nowhere, I hear someone whisper in my ear, "Hey Strawberry, wanna race the three laps." I jumped out of my skin and turned around just to see Tsukiyomi standing there with a smirk on his face._

 _"Well then again it's a given I'll win considering you're too fat to sprint one full lap so..."_

 _"Look Blueberry, I can beat you in my sleep, okay?!" I personally took offense to this since I'm on the track team and my coach says I'm one of the best members she's had in a long time._

 _"Fine let's go, Pinky"_

 _With that the teacher blew the whistle and Tsukiyomi and I started sprinting down the track. I probably shouldn't have accepted the bet since my legs were still in pain from last nights beating. I just kept running repeating "Finish faster and the pain will be gone faster". I kept repeating that until I finished my laps in 5:30 with Tsukiyomi finishing in 5:35._

 _"I'll give it to you Pinky, you're really fast. But I just let you win so you wouldn't feel so bad." Tsukiyomi said out of breathe, barely being able to stand up on himself._

 _"Lies, you just don't want to accept the fact that someone is actually better than you at something." I said barely out of breathe. Next thing I knew, Ikuto splashed some of his water bottle on my legs._

 _And the concealer wasn't waterproof._

 _"Shit Ikuto! What the hell that's freaking cold!" I said turning around, hoping he couldn't see the concealer running down my legs. Sadly, life's a bitch._

 _Ikuto stands in front of me, with a shocked looked on his face._

 _"Amu...What happened to you legs?" he asked, way too calmly._

 _"When I fell down the stairs, at the bottom, we had a table and my legs hit the... uh the table when I reached the bottom... so now I got, uh, bruised legs... ya," Smooth Amu, smooth._

 _I could tell he didn't believe me but it didn't matter since he dropped the topic. The rest off PE consisted of Ikuto sending worried stares at my direction._

 _End of Flashback_

After that, Ikuto didn't try to bring up the topic anymore. He did keep looking at me occasionally, which was weird.

Ikuto POV

I know Amu's excuses are complete bullshit. I've seen bruises like the ones on her leg and they were definitely not from falling down the stairs and getting hit by a table. Either Amu is getting bullied or someone is beating her at home. I'm gonna find out which one it is and if she;s being bullied at school, I'm gonna kill whoever is hurting my Amu. Wait, she's not mine! Whoever hurts Amu, yeah that's what I meant.

Anyways, I've been watching Amu all day and no one has touched her so she isn't bullied at school. That just leaves the other option. I've planned to followed Amu home and watch to see if anything happens to her.

Amu's POV

As I walked home, I thought someone was following me but every time I looked back, no one was there. _Maybe just my imagination._ As I got home, I noticed my dad's car was in the driveway. Shit that usually means that he got sent home and the beatings are so bad I had to skip school for two days cause I could barely move.

 _Can I just die this time?_

* * *

 **And that's the end of that. I'm trying to update more frequently now but lets see how that turns out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey small author's note. So hopefully in this chapter or the next, things will start to get interesting and stuff. Enjoy!**

Amu's POV

As I dreadfully walk towards the driveway of the hellhole I live in, I couldn't help but feel like someone was watching me still. I turned around and saw the streets were empty just like last time. I turned back around and slowly walked to my door. As I opened the door I saw...

Ikuto's POV (AN: yes i just did that to y'all)

I saw Amu tense up as she saw the car in the driveway. She looked like she was about to cry. I saw she was about to turn around so I hid on the tree that was behind me. She looked around the street then started walking very slowly towards her house. As she was opening the door, I started lowering myself from the tree. Then I heard a shriek.

Amu's POV (AN Sorry for all the POV changes)

As I opened the door I saw...

Vodka and beer bottles everywhere and the whole house a mess. Clothes, both male and female, lying a trail that lead upstairs. The house reeked of alcohol and drugs and I don't even what else. I stupidly decided to follow the trail of clothes that led upstairs. They ended up in front of my room. I slowly opened the door and everything was quiet for a second. Right as my head was about to pop inside to see I heard a moan. I shut the door quickly and loudly and backed away. I ran to the bathroom as soon as I realized what I just did.

"You fucking bitch look at what you did!" I heard my dad yell/slur from my door

 _You dumbass look at what you did. He's gonna kill you. He's gonna kill you._

I kept repeating to my self. I made sure I had locked the door when I ran in the bathroom and I back away to the farthest corner of the bathroom.

 _Please don't find me, please don't find me._

I was scared for my life. I covered my mouth so he won't hear me breathing.

"Where the fuck are you bitch. I swear I will find you. Don't try to hide." I could hear my dad stumble around the house looking for me.

"Come out, come out wherever you are you little bitch!"

He was getting closer. Any minute now and he'll find me. He's so close.

"Of course, why didn't I think of it before."

He's right outside. I can see his shoes from underneath the door. He started pounding on the door and pounding on the door. I started backing away further into the corner. I was inside the bathtub already. The door was just about to fall. The window in the bathroom was too small for me to crawl out of, I was stuck in there, there was no way out. I was starting to feel claustrophobic and I was having trouble breathing.

 _This is it. This is how I'm going._

Just then, the bathroom door fell down. I started screaming

* * *

 **That's for today guys. Hoped you enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Previously on LWTC:_

 _Just then, the bathroom door fell down. I started screaming_

Amu's POV

Well I thought I was screaming. Though my dad never told to shut up and no cops showed up because of a call from a neighbor, saying they heard a thud and a girl scream. I'm so used to what usually happens that I didn't feel when my "father" grab my arm and harshly pull me out of the bathroom and to his room.

He was saying something that I couldn't really understand, I guess I'm too scared to even listen. Then I saw him get a knife from his drawer. It wasn't the knife he usually used, this one was longer and it looked like it could cut through bone.

He walked towards me with the knife in his hand. He put the knife down and punched me in the stomach. I fell to the ground and he started kicking me like he usually did, except this time the kicks were harder and more hates seems to be in these hits. After what felt like hours, but turned out to be only 10 minutes, he grabbed me and threw me on the bed. He took the knife from the night table and grabbed my arm. He started calling me names and cursing my name. He put the knife on my wrist and pressed down.

"This is for your mother," He said. Then he slid the knife across my wrist, slowly, while the blood started dripping to the ground. He repeated the same thing three more times. Then he switched to the other arm and did the same thing. I started feeling dizzy once he was done with that arm. He then did my stomach and legs. When he was finished, there was a puddle of blood next to the bed. I could barely keep my eyes opened.

My "father" just walked out of the room. I heard the bathroom faucet run and I figured he was washing the blood of his hands. When the faucet turned off, I heard the front door open and a car door open. Then I heard the car drive away. I slowly, very slowly, got off the bed. I couldn't stand up so I just fell to the ground, directly on top of the puddle of blood.

Ikuto's POV

I've been sitting on the tree from 10 minutes. 10 minutes since Amu walked inside her house. After a while I heard a thud come out of the house. I got started paying attention to whatever sound was coming out of the house. 15-20 minutes later, I see a middle-aged man walk out. I look closely at him and I see he has a red spot on his shirt. It looks like he spilled something, maybe ketchup? **(AN: Really Ikuto?!)**. Then I looked more closely and I noticed that it wasn't ketchup, it looked more like- no it couldn't be- it can't be- blood?! Is it Amu's blood?!

 _Whoa Ikuto since when do care about anyone?_  
Shut up, I don't want anyone to die, or get killed!

I waited until the man drove off in his car so I would jump down from the tree. I quietly and quickly ran towards the house. I notice the door was left ajar. I was about to open the door a little bit more when I heard another thud, this one lighter than the other, and a whimper following it. I quickly ran inside when I recognized that whimper as Amu.

I walked in and I saw a mess in the living room. Then I walked up the stairs and I looked in the first room. It turned out to be Amu's room. I quickly exited once I figured out Amu was there. The next room, the bathroom, had the door knocked down. _Must have been the thud I heard earlier._ I went to the next room. When I walked in I noticed the blinds were closed and the room was kind of dim. I looked around and saw something red on the ground behind the bed. I walked towards the red thing and saw the most horrible thing ever.

Amu was on the floor...

Blood was coming from everywhere in her body.

I rushed towards her side and put her on my lap to find out where the blood was coming from.

"I had to take you to the hospital, Amu" I told her as I started to stand up, carrying her bridal style.

"Please, don't. I'm begging you.." Amu begged as she lost consciousness.

Oh God what do I do?

* * *

 **Hey guys. This was my first scene like this. Sorry if it sucked. Loves y'all!**


End file.
